1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden sprayer, and more particularly to a garden sprayer which is capable of being controlled be fingers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garden work requires watering plants, and proper tools are utilized for large areas such as water hoses or sprayer.
Typical garden sprayer requires continuous pressing force to control the water flow and amount, and a user needs to keep pressing down a switch, which can be uncomfortable after a long period of time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a garden sprayer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.